In the field of silver halide light-sensitive color photographic material, which is hereinafter referred to simply as "Light-sensitive material", it is desirable that a dye image obtained from a coupler does not easily fades away or discolors even when it is exposed to light for a long time, or when it is stored under high temperature and high humidity conditions.
However, durability of the aye image against ultra-violet and visual rays is not in the state of satisfaction, and it has been known that the dye image can easily fadeout or discolor when it is irradiated by active rays. In order to eliminate such an disadvantage, various methods have been proposed; that is to say, a method of selecting various couplers which are less vulnerable to discoloration; a method of using a ultra-violet ray absorbent to protect the dye image from the ultraviolet rays and a method of introducing a group which is capable of conferring it on improved durability against light.
However in order to confer the dye image on sufficient durability against light, the use of a large amount of ultraviolet ray absorbent is necessary, and in this case, the dye image is often stained to a remarkable extent due to coloration of the ultraviolet ray absorbent itself. Moreover, the use of the ultraviolet ray absorbent does not exert influence upon anti-discoloration of the dye image and, thus, there is a limit to the improvement effect upon durability against light by the use of the ultraviolet ray absorbent.
Further a method of using an anti-discoloration agent, which is capable of producing a phenolic hydroxide group or the same by hydrolysis has been known in the art. For example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos.48-31256(1973), 48-31625(1973 and 51-30462(1976); Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No.49-134326(1974) and 49-134327(1974) have proposed the use of phenolic and bis-phenolic-type compounds; U.S. Pat. No.3,069,262 has proposed the use of pyrogallol compounds and esters thereof; U.S. Pat. Nos., 2,360,290 and 4,015990, .alpha.-tocopherol compounds and acylated derivatives thereof; Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-27534 and Japanese Patent O.P.I.. Publication No.52-14751 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,765, hydroquinone derivatives; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,300 and 3,574,627, 6-hydroxychromans; U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,050 5-hydroxychroman derivatives and Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-20977, 6,6'-dihydroxy-2,2'-spirochroman compounds; etc. However, although these compounds have some effect as the anti-fading or anti-discoloration agents for the dye image, their effect is not sufficient.
Further an attempt of improving stability of the dye image against light by using an azomethine-type quenching compound is disclosed in British Patent No,1,451,000, however, since the azomethine quenching compound itself bears a color and, thus it is disadvantageous because effect of the compound upon hue of the dye image is large.
Further, a method of stabilizing durability of a dye against light by the use of metal complexes is disclosed in Research Disclosure No.15,162(1976) and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No.50-87649(1975), however, since anti-discoloration effect of these metal complexes is relatively small and, in addition, solubility of these complexes in the organic solvent being not high, it is impossible to add sufficient amount necessary to exert anti-discoloration effect. Still further, since these complexes themselves bear color, they had an advertent effect on hue and purity of the dye image produced by color development.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a silver halide light-sensitive color photographic material having excellent spectral absorption property and remarkably improved durability of the dye image produced therein against light.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a silver halide light-sensitive color photographic material having excellent dye-forming efficiency.